Intro and Rules Overview (LightVoid)
Welcome to the Lords of Creation: Lightvoid, a collaborative world building game where players play as the gods themselves, working together to create a vibrant and viable campaign setting. The following rules form the backbone of our game, but it is important to remember that first and foremost, this game is about creating a world, not who has the highest ‘score’ or largest following. There are no winners or losers, only great stories and rewarding experiences. Rules Overview On your first turn, you will receive 6 Power Points(PP) out of a weekly limit of 7 and a daily rate of PP acquisition of 1 PP/day. Power Points are the currency which gods use to perform their actions, from creating planets to forming nations to attacking and imprisoning other gods. See the Power Points page for details on how many PP different actions cost. The game is divided into three Ages. A note will be made at each weekly refresh as to which age it currenly is. The Ages are designed to offer a small amount of structure to the early parts of the game, and change the Power Points rules slightly in the first two ages. By the third age, the PC races will begin to appear, and nations will form to rule over the continents that have been created for them. Trade will begin to spread between the nations, and Techs will move from the nations where they had originally been taught to trading partners. See the Techs section for more information on how to teach your groups to do things, and what sort of controls you have over the spread of Techs you give your groups. Eventually, Conflict will arise, both between gods and between mortals. Attacking another god costs 1 PP, and is covered in the Divine Combat section, while commanding one nation to attack another is a 1 PP guide action and is covered in the Mortal Combat section. One note is that these formulas are automatically trumped by any OOC agreements between the two players. At no time should these mechanics prevent good roleplay. When a god has been reduced to an effective level of 0 PP/week, they may be imprisoned by the victorious god. This causes the losing god to suffer a reduction in their ability to influence the world, although additional PP is necessary on the part of the victor or other gods in order to actually completely cut off the loser from the world entirely. See the Imprisonment section for full details. A note: You may only kill another god with the agreement of the other player. As you grow in power, you will want to create things that will help you advance your cause. Divine Servants are groups of beings that you raise to become your own personal 'army'. Artifacts are mighty objects that allow you to do better in combat or even increase your PP slightly for the week, while Exarchs are your representatives in the world, able to speak for you, and also able to provide combat and PP benefits. For more details please look at the game Guidelines and at the Sample first week. Welcome to the Game! Category:LV Rules